Date night
by Azz-rosez
Summary: Olive x Oscar that's all I have to say! I don't care for it don't read it! I wasn't really sure if I was going to post this or not :(


**N: hello everyone so this is just something I came up with thanks to lilya aka (lilwoodb) so yeah this is what happens when I read a Olive x Oscar story if any of you hate this story honesty speaking this is not my best work and I don't blame for hating on it so start reading**

12 year old Olive was sitting on the couch at home watching a recap of the bears basketball game till someone interrupt her

"What do you think, Pumpkin? am I manly enough to go out with your mom tonight? " her dad, Mr. Adam Morgan said. Olive looks up at her father, she raises her eyebrow in confusion

"No offense Daddy but you look like a shoe! "Olive giggled her father chuckled " YUP! And this is great.. Mommy loves shoes! "He smiles widely Olive laughs and turns back to her basketball game.

"Olive, sweetheart could help me with something for a second? "Her mom Ms. Carolina Jones said.

"Coming! "She got off the couch and went up stairs

"What's the problem mom? "Olive walked in

"Could you get my silver bracelet that fell behind the dresser "she paced then Olive crawl behind the dresser and snatched the bracelet.

" Here you go! "Olive gave it to her mom

" Thanks hon, so how do I look? "She smiled

" you look great mom, you look..wow wish I was wow "Olive smiled

" Aww, sweety your sweet!. And you know why your not wow? " she hugged her

"No"Olive mumbled she let's go of her and raises her chin up

"Because you already are! And your my adorable little girl! "she squishes her cheeks together

"Thanks mom! "Olive smiles then her badge rings

"One sec, mom "Olive reached in her pocket and took out her badge

"Go for Olive! "She answers

"Hey Olive, heh " Oscar smiles through the other line

"Hey Oscar, what's up? "Olive smiles

"Oh I just wanted to know if you changed you mind about tonight! "Oscar leans back presses his hand on his lab table Olive froze in shock, her eyes widened a bit "Shoot.! I forgot stupid me! "She thought

" umm, "She says then fake laughs "Yeah sure! why wouldn't we be wha-what made you think that? heh " she nervously smiled

"Oh uh I just thought you've change your mind " Oscar pushes up his glasses

"Well I haven't can't wait to see you! "Olive says with fake and real excitement together

"Can't wait to see YOU too "Oscar chuckles lightheartedly "I'll see you in a bit, Okay? "

"Okay! Bye! "Olive said nervously

" Bye!"Oscar smiled then Olive hanged up horrified

"Olive what's wrong?" Her mom said Olive sighed an sat on the bed

"I forgot about date night with Oscar I feel awful! "Olive groans with her face in her hands

"Olive it's okay it happens I remember when your father forgot about our date. It's okay if you want to invite Oscar here tonight where actually going out with his parents tonight so when were coming home his parents could come pick him up "her Mom smiles at her

" thanks mom "Olive smiles

" your welcome "Her mom said

 **8 minutes after:**

Her parents just left " Movie, check! Snacks, check! Me.. "Olive stopped then looked at herself she wore a blue top with a black and red ladybug print and dark blue jeans with red tennis shoes and straight hair " check!..good everything's ready! "Olive sighed just then the doorbell rang " and just in time "she said relief then she went to the door and opened it

"Hey Oscar! "Olive smiled and stepped aside

"Hey Olive you look great heh! "Oscar smiled and kept staring at her

" thanks! You too!" Olive blushed then she looked at him confused

"Umm...Oscar? " she waved her hand in his face then she grinned.

"Sorry, what you said again "Oscar snapped out of his trance

"Are you gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna get your butt in here? "Olive joked he shook his head laughing as he entered the house Olive close the door and they got on the couch

"I'm guessing your parents are out with mine? " he chuckled Olive nodded then he looked around Olive got the TV remote and sat next to him

"Hey, listen when we talked earlier I wasn't telling you the whole truth.. I forgot about our date night I'm really sorry Oscar please do get mad at- "Before she could finish Oscar kissed her forehead which shut her right up

" how could I every get mad at you? Besides you just forgot everyone forgets things heh. I'm not mad at you "He wrapped his arms around her she smiles and rested her head on his chest scrolling through the channels on TV then they watched a movie.

 **An two hours later:**

Olive fell asleep on lap while Oscar was wake still watching the movie then he looked at his watch which said 11:30 he remembered he had to meet his parents a block away from Olive's house before 11:37 with that Oscar desided to wake her up

"Olive.. OLIVE!" He whispered shaking her a little she groaned murmuring something in her sleep Oscar chuckled and try to wake her again

"Olive.. Olive! LiV! "He poked her sides she giggled and playfully slapped his hands away

" Oscar your waking me " she giggled Oscar laughed and turned her over on her back

"That's the whole point silly!" Oscar poked her nose

"Listen I have to go I have to meet my parents in a few minutes" Oscar said

"How about you beg your parents to stay with me and we'll both be happy problem solve " Olive joked " I wish I could. You really don't want me to leave don't you? " he smiled Olive shook her head and smiled.

Olive got off his lap rubbing her eyes

"How about I walk you out to your parents?" Olive got off the couch he smiled and nodded his head

"Sure which mean I could spend more time with my girlfriend " he got off the couch then winked at her Olive laughed

"Like I told you before being a flirt doesn't suit you " Olive giggled he laughed and took he hand

"Let's go " she smile

They were on the street walking down hand in hand

"Listen I know I've said this like a hundred time but I'm really sorry about what happen ya know a few years ago I-shh" Olive interrupt him by placing her index finger on his lips

"OSCAR! it was years ago you've been apologizing since! Can't you just say you love me and leave it as that! "Olive removed her finger

" Okay, fine " he took both her hands and pulled her in closer

"...Olive I love you " he grinned Olive looked down at her feet biting her lip then looked at him

"I love you too Oscar" Olive smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck Oscar placed his hand on her cheek and softly pulled her into a fuzzy warm first kiss

A while after they pulled apart and into a hug

"I'll never forget this night " Olive said as they broke away

"Neither will I heh"Oscar smiled then you saw two cars pulled up in the road

" hey mom, dad! "Oscar smiled

"Hey!...you ready to go? " his mom replied

"No" Oscar murmured just for Olive to hear she giggled quietly

"Sure. Bye LiV I had fun "Oscar smiled at her

" me too I'll see you tomorrow, bye! "Olive said they let go of each others hands Oscar got in the car

" bye Ms. And Mr. Kyler "Olive waved goodbye

" goodnight Olive bye! " they replied then they drove off she sighed then walked back home she enter the door and went straight to her room not even noticing her parents sitting on the couch

"Well aren't you going to tell us what happened? " her dad said then she stopped then shot her parents an annoyed look "I'm really tired I'll tell you in the morning or never " she mumbled the last part walking up to her room.

She fell right on her bed and fell asleep.

 **A/N: so like I've said before.. This is not my best work... So starting with the hating!**


End file.
